


Wedding Toasts

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [9]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, SKAM Drabble, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: It's time for Mr. Bianchi and Mrs. Soto to speak their minds about Cris and Joana's wedding.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Croana - Relationship, cris x joana - Relationship, cris y joana
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wedding Toasts

Cris was looking at her image in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. The white dress was just as perfect as she had always imagined. Her family and friends were all there for her and for the person she loved. The girl she loved. The only she had ever loved. Who was probably waiting for her in the main room of the city hall. Nothing better. She heard a knock on the door.

"Yes? Joana if it's you, I've already told you, you cannot see me before the wedding. It's bad luck."

From the other side of the door, the blonde heard a masculine voice - "It's not Joana, but it's someone with her same surname. Can I come in?"

"Ernesto, yes you can come in."

The man smiled and brought his joint hands to the mouth - " _Epa_ , I don't know if my daughter will say yes!"

Cris gulped - "What?"

"She won't even have the words, you're breathtaking."

The girl blushed and giggled - "Ernesto, was it you who thaught Joana those pick-up lines?"

"Well, I've taught her one or two things, she's always heard me telling sweet things to her mother."

"Yes, she told me that she wants to keep me happy as you do with Estefania."

The man smiled - "Well, you deserve it. The two of you are doing so well at making the other happy." - he sat on a couch and patted the spot next to her - "I wanted to tell you something, Cris. You know, our first meeting wasn't the best ever. I mean, the others were neither. I never was that kind with you as my wife was"

The girl sat - "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't-"

She was cut off by his soon to be father-in-law hand on hers - "No, Cris you don't know. It wasn't just the situation. It was Joana's attitude. I had never seen her so... so engaged with something. She was used to obsessing over something and then leaving it. Music, mangas, skating... even drawing was not constant in her life. Then she met you. She was so happy one day and the other... she was out of her mind because of me."

"What?"

"She told you about the threat to commit suicide, but she didn't tell you everything, why she did it. I didn't want her to be in a relationship."

"With a girl?"

"What? No, absolutely not. She'd already come out when she was 16. I didn't mind. Maybe at first, but with the disease and all... I only wanted her to be fine, happy, healthy. But you know what her disease entails. The part that worried me the most was her being emotionally dependent on someone. And boy, you looked like the only thing that kept her going. What would have happened if you had run away the minute you knew what being with someone with her illness meant? But you didn't. You didn't run away from her. You ran straight in her arms. And you stayed. And stayed. And stayed. _En las buenas, en las malas y en lo puto peor_."

Cris blushed - "How...?"

"Cris, there's something you should know about marriage. There are no secrets in a wedding. What my wife knows, I know." - he took a flask from under his jacket - "What I wanted to say, Cris, is... I'm happy you're part of her life. So... instead of crying in public making my toast... I drink to you, Cristina Soto. I'm the happiest father on earth at this moment. I'm sure you're the best for my daughter." - he drank a sip and offered the flask to Cris, who shook her head, not believing what she was seeing - "Well, better, Fernet is not the best when you're the one going to the altar." - he got up and smiled, winking - "I better go, there's a bride waiting to be given way."

\---

Joana was hardly holding back from biting her nails off, as she always did when she was nervous. In less than one hour, she would be married to the woman she had loved since the first time she had seen her. 

_knock knock_

"Yes?"

"It's Carmén, can I come in?"

"Yes, for sure."

Joana turned to face Cris' mother - "Joana, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Joana stayed quiet for a moment, surprised by her insecure tone. Her mother-in-law had always been so strict, so... tense around her. 

"I'll be short and straight, because I don't want to cry during the wedding. But I wanted to tell you something anyway. I know I've never been nice to you. At least for the first year or so that I've known you were Cris' girlfriend and not just a friend. But even when I accepted the thing, I've never shown you and Cris the support you needed. While Juan... well, Cristina is his little girl and the simple fact she couldn't come home with a broken heart or an unexpected baby on the way, was enough to make him like you. And when he saw how you looked, well, how you look at her, how you treat her, you won him over."

"Yeah, he's really sweet to me." - the brunette raised her eyes and rushed to correct herself - "I mean, I have nothing to complain about you neither."

"Oh, but you have, Joana. I know I've never made you feel really accepted in the family. But I want you to know, that I'm happy about you and Cris. Like, really happy. I've seen my daughter growing up to become a more mature person, a better girl, and a responsible woman. And all of this she's done next to you. I was convinced that your disease would have scared her and she would give up on you with the first bumps on your way. I was completely wrong and I swear... I can't be more proud of her. Of you two. What I want to tell, Joana is... Welcome to the family."

Joana wiped the tears from her eyes - "Well, lucky me the make-up is waterproof. Your daughter would kill me if I got to the altar like a mess."

Carmén sighed, holding the tears back, and hugger her soon-to-be daughter-in-law - "Well, I'd better go. 5 minutes left, don't be late. Cris is a bundle of nerve, girl. Who would have imagined." - she said chuckling and closing the door behind her.

Joana took a deep breath - "To you, Cristina Soto. You, who were capable of changing the world around us for better. I can't wait to be your wife."


End file.
